


The End

by atomicmayo



Series: Dewmie Fictober 2019 Fills [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Acting, Cold Weather, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicmayo/pseuds/atomicmayo
Summary: From the Fictober 2019 Prompt: "I know you didn't ask for this." Jamie finishes his last one-man show of the year.





	The End

Jamie had been at it for forty minutes - his final one-man show of the year. He was cold, hoarse and emotionally raw. 

"I know you didn’t ask for this," pushed through his monologue, glancing down past the puff of steam from his breath to a sea of empty chairs, "didn’t ask for me."

He gulped, throat already dry.

"I can be jealous, melodramatic and cowardly. I’ve fallen in love at the drop of a hat - more than once! I’ve hopelessly pined after people I knew would never love me back."

He paused and pushed down a wave of fatigue. Nearly done. He thought he saw movement out in the distance, but with the lights of the stage he couldn’t make anything out for sure. He kept going.

"I sit and try to figure out why I want to be with someone so badly - try to figure out why I’m like this. I can’t help but wonder if as I get older, it isn’t that I need someone to love me because I can’t love myself, or that I need to be lavished with attention, but," he steeled himself, licking his chapped lips and continued, "that I feel like I haven’t experienced what it’s like to be truly vulnerable around someone and be safe. Even like this, performing my feelings out loud to a crowd of…"

He could just make out Bill Dewey perched on the edge of a folding chair.

"...one," Jamie finished.

Bill looked vaguely trapped, blushing deeper than the cold would usually permit. He got up from his chair, but Jamie was unable to tell if he was about to bolt or come closer. Jamie’s voice cracked slightly as he let himself slip into outright pleading. _Now or never_, he thought.

"Even like this, proclaiming my feelings to the world, there’s still a wall I’m tired of holding up; a guard I want to drop for one person alone. And even though I may not be what anyone asks for, perhaps I can become something they want? Let them be safe in my arms in return."

He leveled his gaze to the one person in the audience. 

"I could love you - and be loved by you, if you would let me."

Jamie took a deep bow and heard quick applause with gloved hands, getting louder as Bill ventured forward to the stage. Bill's eyes darted back and forth for a moment.

"How can you do it?" He soon asked quietly, "be so honest in front of the whole world like that?"

"You mean in front of you," Jamie corrected.

Bill could only nod, trying to figure out if that was an answer in itself.


End file.
